World of Amazon
The is an alternate reality where a version of Kamen Rider Amazon takes place. By the time Decade arrives, he finds the world is under Dai-Shocker's control as they eliminate any resistance. As a result, the people do not trust each other, as they cannot tell who is and who is not aligned with Dai-Shocker. The backdrop used to arrive in this world depicts the with Amazon in the middle of it. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa wears the attire of a baseball player. Daiki's treasure in this world is the GaGa Armlet. History Arriving in a new A.R. World, finding himself in a baseball uniform, Tsukasa noticed the people were acting strange while saluting each other before he, Natsumi and Yusuke were singled out as rebels against Dai-Shocker with Propheta Cruentis, Go-Jaraji-Da, and Camponotus Worm Maxilla appearing to exterminate them. Amazon arrived to their aid, fighting the monsters with Decade backing him up as the people backed up the surviving monsters under a boy named Masahiko. After briefly escaping them, they encountered Daiki who and revealed that Dai-Shocker was controlling this world with the Ten-Faced Demon of Geddon as its ruler. Evading the military police, Tsukasa and company found Masahiko being attacked by Dai-Shocker Soldiers as Amazon and Yusuke came to his aid. Getting Amazon's trust, in spite of Tsukasa's feelings about the boy's sudden change of heart, Masahiko was brought to the Hikari Studio as he contacted Dai-Shocker to their location, with the Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil appearing with Apollo Geist and monsters. While Decade battled Apollo Geist, Kuuga and Amazon dealt with the monsters until Llumu Qhimil joined the fray, overpowering the riders single-handedly. Taking advantage, Apollo Geist attempted to kill Decade, only for Decade to dodge it with Amazon protecting Masahiko from the stray shot as the boy takes the GiGi Armlet from him. Evading Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil with Diend's attempt to get the GaGa Armlet, Tsukasa had his wounds tended to by Natsumi in Dai-Shocker's school before Yusuke and a weakened Amazon joined them, revealing that Masahiko took the GiGi Armlet as Ritsuko arrived and called in the Dai-Shocker Soldiers after them despite Tsukasa questioning her faith in Dai-Shocker. Later after finding the Hikari Photo Studios in ruins, Amazon pondered if he should join them. The gang met Daiki as he revealed that Masahiko delivered the GiGi Armlet to Llumu Qhimil who awarded the boy to be the first to be subjected to Dai-Shocker's monster conversion plan. After being saved and telling his sister that Dai-Shocker were not the good guys, and learning that Amazon was leaving because of him, Masahiko ran off to get the GiGi Armlet as Decade battled Llumu Qhimil. Regaining the GiGi Armlet, Amazon assumed his Rider form and helped Decade in driving off Apollo Geist as Diend managed to take the GaGa Armlet from Llumu Qhimil. However, Decade Complete Form got the GaGa Armlet through an Attack Ride Card and knocked Llumu Qhimil down with Faiz Blaster Form's power and Diend before giving the armlet to Amazon to destroy the Ten Faced Demon. As Amazon finally found a home with Masahiko and Ritsuko, Tsukasa and company got a new member on their team in Daiki as they ended up in the A.R. World from Natsumi's dream: the site of the Rider War. Rider War As one of the New Worlds, what happened to the World of Amazon during the convergence of the Nine Worlds and the Rider War is unknown. However, it can be assumed that, whatever was its fate, all was well after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Inhabitants *Daisuke Yamamoto (Kamen Rider Amazon) *Masahiko Okamura *Ritsuko Okamura *Llumu Qhimil *Dai-Shocker members in the World of Amazon **Go-Jaraji-Da **Propheta Cruentus **Camponotus Worm Maxilla **Bakeneko **Shocker Soldiers **Shocker Scientists **Vigilantes **Yobuko Gallery T16.jpg|Tsukasa's capture photo in World of Amazon Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy Category:A.R. Worlds Category:Kamen Rider Decade